Goodbye
by Ladyleo145
Summary: What happens when karaoke night goes wrong. *One Shot Maybe*


_Everyone this is a one shot._

_What happens when karaoke night goes wrong._

It was like another day; Bella trying to convince Edward to change her. Emmett playing video games while Alice fussed over Jasper; this time trying to convince him that pink was the new black. "Come on Jass at least try it on." Alice pleads using her puppy eyes that Jasper wisely chooses not to see.

"Baby," he said calmly eyes closed as he sneakily pushed compassion into her. "I love you very much, but you're not getting me into that shirt." he said firmly backing up from her. Behind them also in the living room Bella annoyed told Edward about her going to see Jake yesterday. "Bella i thought we agreed you shouldn't hang around young werewolves. Their dangerous remember." Edward replied cooing slightly.

"Edward I'm just as safe with him as I am with you." Bella said not menacing that Jake was still teaching her how to ride a motorcycle and not only that but they plan on going to a pit field to competes soon. "So what were you up to?" she asked casually thinking about what Jake texted her. Thinking she just wanted to change the subject Edward told her about him and Emmett hunting. Before asking why she didn't tell him about Jake.

"Edward, you always have a problem with him and the pack plus I do tell you, after. Nothing interesting happen while you guys were out, catch something strange...?" She asked before noting Alice glanced look. "Bella, I have a problem with them because their dangerous. If one of them shifts to close to you I'll lose you." he tried to persuade taking her had gently. "I can't lose you, please just don't hang out with them anymore."

"Jake's been my friend for years Edward I'm not giving that up. And just because now he's a werewolf doesn't mean I should treat him any differently. I didn't you." Bella said frowning as she pulled her hand away. "Besides we've never agree to anything regarding Jake. And you were hunting when I went to see him."

"Honey, that doesn't change the fact the he's a young emotional werewolf. Please promise me you won't see him anymore." He begged. "Edward honey no, I'm not going to stop seeing him." Bella replied flatly clearly leaving no room to debate. To some. "Bella don't be unreasonable. You know how much you mean to me. Why willingly put yourself in unnecessary danger?"

"Jake is my friend, he won't hurt me. For goodness sake every time you go hunting we hang out and not one have you seen me hurt. In fact he helps stop me from hurting myself. Clumsy remember?" she added quickly hoping against hope to finally talk some reason into him. "Bella please just promise me you won't hang out with werewolves anymore." Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, I won't promise something I have no intention of doing. Plus he's no more dangerous then you are to me. And what happened this weekend?" She asked hoping this conversation was over since she had no intention of giving in on the matter. "Nothing and you're not going back to the reserve." Edward said reading from Alice's mind Bella's future had disappeared again.

"Edward you can't stop me! I go where I please, and before you think of some dump way to stop me. It's either I go to him or he comes to get me, but I'm still seeing him. I'm not losing my friend over you or the fact that's he's a werewolf. And if you're so worried about me being hurt change me otherwise drop it." At this point Bella stood up and was yelling at him.

"Bella stop being a child." He chastised

"Compared to you I am one."She mumbled knowing full well he could hear her. She was tired of having the same argument over and over again. Though they were great together most of the time when the argued it was over the same things. Jake. Changing her. And him treating her like a child, trying to decide things for her. She was tired of it all and knew now why she was seen going over Jake's, to breath. She was just grateful she brought her car with her this time.

"Edward," she sighed deeply. "I'm-" she was cut off by Alice bouncing self flying over toward her, grabbing her arm and before Bella could object leading her toward the family and what looks like a mini stage against the window. "Alice! I'm-"

"Bella, you're just in time. Now that you're done talking to Edward it's your turn on the mike. Welcome to Karaoke with the Cullen's." Alice said leading, dragging her up onto the stage and in front of the mike. Bella just sighed again and asked Alice what song.

"You're favorite of course." Alice announced just as the music started.

Putting her hands on the mike she sighed deeply before whispering "**Freak the Freak Out**". And with her eyes on the ground she began

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, Hear me sing._

_Open up the door._

_Is it least, is it more?  
_Her voice was clear even though it was soft and slowly her eyes began to lift toward the Cullen's before she settled on Edward's. And though her voice was beautiful it was the look of sheer tiredness that caught everyone.

_When you tell me to beware,_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go._

She shook her head slightly, her eyes drifting shut for a second before showing everyone the pain, heartbreak in them.

_Nodding your head,_

_Don't hear a word I said_

_Can't communicate, when you wait _

_Don't relate. _

_I try to talk to you _

_But you never ever knew, so_

_What's it gonna be, _

_Darling can you hear me?_

Her shoulders slumped and you could hear the plea in her voice clearly. Taking a breath her voice was stronger now as the music speed up.

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit _

_Never listen, you never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'm throwing on a fit _

_Never listen, Your never listen._

Taking the mike from the stand she bend slightly, one hand still on the stand. Feet now spread apart.

_I scream you name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

Switching mike hand she ran her now empty hand though her hair.

_Woah, oh oh, Woah, oh oh,_

_Woah, oh oh, Woah, oh oh oh_

Stepping away from the stand completely she took a step toward the audience, eyes finally falling from Edward's. Looking slightly over the heads of all the Cullen's, almost skyward.

_Patience running thin_

_Running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I did _

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks does it heal?_

Eyes falling back on Edward's she made clear who the song is for. But now instead of pain or showing how tired she was something else was in her eye. Something determines and almost hate in her eyes.

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me? _

_Is someone else above me? _

_Gotta know, gotta know_

It was anger in her eyes and as her tone turned from sarcastic to it. Everyone also saw that determination was there, though no one knew about what.

_What am I gonna do?_

_Cause I can't get through to you_

The anger blazed though her eyes as she leaned down close to Edward almost hissing the words out.

_So what's it gonna be_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

Lifting back up, her eyes shooting dangers at Edward she sang in a strong voice. Though anger was mixed when disappointment too.

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit _

She shook her head again, softly.

_Never listen, you never listen._

This time toward the end of the verse shook her finger

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'm throwing another fit _

_Never listen, Your never listen._

Her eyes closing briefly as she bend down holding her hair out of her face.

_I scream you name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

She opened her eyes and a single tear ran down her face, as she straightens up.

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Woah, oh oh, Woah, oh oh,_

_Woah, oh oh, Woah, oh oh ohhhhhh..._

The music took over briefly

_Easy come, Easy go._

She wiped away the tear and took a deep breath. Resatation and Determation clear in her eyes though anger still streaks through.

_Easy come, Easy go._

_I scream you name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Woah, oh oh, Woah, oh oh,_

_Woah, oh oh, Woah, oh oh oh_

She walked back toward the stand and grabbed hold again

_I scream you name,_

She put the mike in the stand and looked at Edward

_But you never listen_

_No you never listen_

The anger was gone from her eyes

_But you never listen_

When the song ended everyone was quite and for a second nobody moved. And for once it didn't take a psyics to know what was about to happen as everyone in the room watched Edward and Bella.

"Bella," Edward said brokenly now knowing what the two emotions meant but seeing no way to stop it. "Edward I'm sorr-" Bella broke off shaking her head before starting again.

"Unlike last time, I'm walking away from you. I can't take it anymor-; I can't take **you** anymore. I'll keep your serest. I'll never tell a soul but I'm breaking up with you Edward. This is goodbye." and without a backwards glance Bella grabbed her coat and backpack and walked out the door.


End file.
